A Guide to Writing PJO Fanfiction
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: Need an original idea? A simple guide for the simple-minded. Covers plot, characters and more.


**Alright guys, I know that I've written another guide on writing. But the stories around here are so bad that I just had to do this.**

* * *

A Guide to Writing PJO Fanfiction

_Plot_

First thing I'll tell you: plot.

You see, most fics these days are Goode romances. How unoriginal.

I mean, creating a plot for oneshots and songfics are easy. You just get inspiration from your surroundings like a toddler screaming for a Happy Meal at McDonalds or another fic you read. For songfics, just take a song, imagine a Percabeth moment with it, and BOOM, a song fic.

Yes, this guide is stricty Percabeth. Most people like it that way.

There's nothing wrong with Nico/OC, though. Nico, the dead guy that he is, does not have a girlfriend.

But Riordan's original romance idea was Percabeth. So we go by the original romance idea.

But for that, you need a GOOD storyline. Maybe you should have them meet as brokenhearted divorcees. It has already been done, but it's a bit rare.

The words Percy and player just doesn't mix naturally. I mean, Percy's that bullied kid who girls hate. So what the hell?

You can't have a slutty Annabeth. Annabeth's that nerdy girl who is a teacher's pet. That is, according to the other non-dyslexic kids. But she can be beautiful and popular, as shown in her leadership of her cabin, but single and a virgin. Remember, most of these grare gems are rated T. Sex and alcohol aren't really much to censor from teens who already had the dreaded sex talk.

But there isn't anything wrong with the cliche high school get-togethe. As long as you make it UNIQUE.

Some story ideas I have for those who wants to be the author of the next hit:

Percy and Annabeth were doctors at _.

Percy and Annabeth are rivals ever since they were children.

Annabeth is bedridden and Percy has to find a cure.

Add some more! Story ideas are plain fun to write down.

Now, let's talk about OCs.

OC means original character. You are creating a new unique demigod, with unkown yet powerful powers. You can't have your OC as a beautiful/handsome and popular girl/guy who is nice and charming. If so, you have just created a dreaded Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu.

Mary-Sues... They are more common, so I'll just define MSs and GSs as Mary-Stus.

Still with me?

Good. Mary-Stus are characters that are overly perfect. Your OC should have strengths. He/she should also have weaknesses. You need more weaknesses that strengths to create an exciting story.

Fatal flaws are major subjects when it comes to OC creation. It shouldn't be hubris or personal loyalty, because that is one hell of an unoriginal flaw.

Laziness seems to be, well, overused. I understand that that may be your actual fatal flaw, but that in itself is an example of it. Your laziness prevents the imagination fluids of your right cerebrum to flow and create the perfect character to suit your every need.

Oxymoron totally intended.

Now, your OC should get a weapon. Having a weapon that operates exactly like Riptide is not good for your OC. Hair clips? No. That was Zoe Nightshade's version of the said sword.

Maybe it should be a bow or a spear, or to be more original, a harpoon or an axe. The shotgun Piper mentioned could be good, too.

Your OC should also be an actual demigod. If you want to make him/her a mortal, then go on. It's unique, but don't blame about how much flames you get.

Big Three children are unoriginal. Period. And no, Percy is fine without having any siblings.

Maybe you should have your character a child of Demeter or Hermes. That way, he/she will stand out more. But your demigod should also be at least half-normal, because of the half-god half-mortal heritage.

The quest. The vital part of the story.

It shouldn't be something like retrieving something for Zeus. Not again. Nobody wants a mini-Percy.

Maybe it should be about fighting some evil Underworld monster that nobody had seen since Hypnos fell asleep in the Lotus Hotel.

But you should race to use that. You aren't the only one who reads writing guides, you know.

Next part is grammar and spelling and pretty much everything that goes under that category.


End file.
